Wedding Night at Isle Esme
by Scarletrose88
Summary: The missing scene with Edward and Bella's first night after they're married. Lemons. One shot.


I guided her towards deeper water, while holding her against me. It was a new feeling, her bare skin on mine. A pleasant feeling. But she was so fragile, so breakable. I could not, for one second, lose control. The damage would be too great, too tragic. I could never live with myself if I caused her pain, or worse. But there she was, in my arms, so trusting. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feeling that I never wished to be parted from her from that moment on.

When the water was up to our shoulders, I stopped. I looked at her, and her eyes stared back into mine. Words can't describe how amazing everything felt: our naked bodies closer than ever before, her eyes, so intensely focused on mine, the implicit exchange of feelings in wordless waves, crashing into each other. I crushed my lips to hers, every desire, every desperate feeling of need and want for her weaved into that act. I wasn't as careful and delicate as I always made sure to be. This, tonight, would get much further than we had ever gone before. Tonight was the night that every wish, every thought I'd ever had about Bella, would become true. Tonight we would be consumed in the flames of our own passionate, physical love. I don't know if I was more scared or eager.

My grip on Bella tightened and our lips moved, thirsty for more of each other. My hands roamed through her back, travelling to her damp hair. I grasped the sides of her face and caressed it with my thumbs. I unlocked my lips from hers to give her a chance to breathe. She looked so different. The fire in her eyes was staggering. It was like seeing a different side of her. An animalistic side, hungry for me. The thought made me chuckle. Bella arched her eyebrows.

"What's funny?"

"Bella, you really are dangerous, you know?"

She tilted her head to the side, analysing me. Her hand was still on my side. It felt warm and pleasant.

"Are you scared?"

I felt my amused smile drop slightly. Was she worried about it now?

"Are you?"

"No," she said, without hesitating.

As she did, she tugged at me, bringing me closer. I lowered my head, kissing her lips, letting my tongue explore new depths, playing, teasing. I felt a jolt through my body, like electricity. I liked these new feelings. I had felt them before, while me and Bella had been alone. But never had I allowed myself to be taken by them, to let my guard down. This new territory was as exciting as it was terrifying.

I moved my head to the side, starting to kiss her face, leaving a trail of kisses, leading down to her neck. I could feel her blood pulsating, thick and warm under the fragile layer of her skin. A little venom flowed into my mouth, and my throat burned. I ignored it. I carried on kissing her neck. I could feel Bella's muscles contracting and relaxing under my hands. I smiled to myself, amused by the reactions I was causing by merely kissing her.

Bella grasped my hand, currently on her neck and guided it to her waist. She stepped closer to me and kissed my shoulder. I took my other hand to her waist and raised my head to her ear.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you, Edward."

The sound of my name on her lips was like music. Music more beautiful than I could ever write. Than anyone else could ever come up with. This was the perfect sound.

Carefully I stepped back, even deeper into the ocean, until I knew Bella's feet could no longer touch the sand. I then unwound my arms from her and stepped back a bit further, until my feet could barely touch the sand. Bella was in front of me, only her face rising above the water, half her hair submerged and floating around her shoulders. Her pale skin was obscured by the wavy water, but I could still see the contours of her body. She was perfect.

I swam backwards, smiling at Bella, like an invitation to follow after me. She did. She was incredibly gracious under water. As she neared me, she turned, as I did, and we moved like that for a while, in circles around each other, circles that became smaller and smaller until we were right next to each other.

I could no longer contain myself. I embraced her and pressed every inch possible of my skin to hers. I locked my lips to hers and let my hands caress her back. Before I knew it, my legs were moving and I was carrying Bella toward the beach. I put one of my arms under her knees and swept her off her feet. We kept kissing until we walked through the French doors and I laid Bella down on the big bed after pushing the netting to the side.

As I stood beside the bed, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me. Her cheeks turned red, as she realized I was looking at her. I would miss that so much. She was more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Her skin a perfect pale tone, soft and smooth. Every curve of her body more beautiful than any painting I had ever seen. There was no other woman in the world who could ever compare to her.

I lowered myself into the bed next to her, never taking my eyes from hers. Her breaths were uneven and her body trembled ever so slightly. At that moment it struck me. What was about to happen, and I was overcome with fear. What if it all went wrong? What if I lost control?

I could not dwell in this. I had promised we'd try. I would be careful and go slowly. She would tell me if there was something wrong. I owed her this, there was no backing out. Not when we had gone this far.

"Are you okay?" I asked, while stroking her cheek with my finger.

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do this tonight."

"I'm sure." Her voice was stronger now, decided. "I want you, Edward."

I smiled and took her face with my hand.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me, to hear that."

I once again took my lips to her, moving more carefully now. I kissed her tenderly, brushing the damp hair from her face, running my fingertips down her neck, to her arm, to her hip. Bella gasped quietly as I did so. I stopped kissing her and looked at her expression, searching for any signs of distress that indicated I might have gone too far. There were none there. I assumed it was the surprise of feeling my cold hands somewhere new.

I carried on kissing her forehead, down to her nose and then her lips. I rolled her slowly onto her back and moved my hand to her stomach. She tensed her muscles there, but did not make a sound. I let my hand travel down to her thigh, rolling to the outside of her leg, letting my fingers grasp, caress and squeeze every inch of skin. Bella carried on tensing her muscles, letting out quiet sighs and breathing erratically. I watched her as she kept her eyes closed and made different expressions appear on her face with every time I touched her.

I was quite amused by my new found powers. I decided to explore different possibilities. I couldn't help but wonder how every different part of her body felt, now that the opportunity presented itself. I leaned on my right arm and let my torso hover above her. As she felt this she opened her eyes, waiting for my next move.

I lowered my head to her throat, kissing it softly. I moved down, making a trail of kisses as I went, until I reached the point between her breasts. I could feel her chest rising and dropping with each breath she took. I lifted my head slightly, trying not to look directly at her, so not to make her feel embarrassed. I took my left hand from her hip and brushed it upwards until it was on her side, next to her breast. Bella's breath accelerated and she balled up her hands into fists.

Alarmed, I quickly withdrew my hand from her side and placed it on the bed next to her right arm. At this, Bella lifted her head from the pillow and looked at me quizzically. Had I misinterpreted her?

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Oh, my sweet Bella, always blaming herself for my own shortcomings.

"Not at all. You are perfect." And saying this I raised my head until it was just inches from her.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to me. I kissed her again, more passionately than before, letting our tongues explore each other's. In an impulsive act, I took my hand from the bed and placed it gently on her breast. Bella let out a quiet moan into my lips. The sound made me eager to touch her more, to show her there was so much more I could give her. I started making circles with my fingertip around her skin, never wanting to cross the line.

Now Bella had started touching my back, with both her arms wound around me, she stroked my back rhythmically. She would on occasion drop one of her hands to my side, to my hips, or to my chest. As my touching her intensified, so did her movements. I started feeling her nails gently scratching my back, her thin fingers grabbing my side. She would sometimes let out a quiet whimper as my fingers played closer to the centre of her breast. She was feeling hotter and hotter under me. I could feel her heartbeat racing, pounding against her ribs. It was driving me to the brink of madness. I couldn't get enough, I wanted more. More of Bella.

As her body heated up, her scent intensified. My mouth was filling up with venom, both my physical needs fighting for attention. But I had trained myself for a long time to reject my thirst for Bella's blood, and tonight was no different. My desire for her love was bigger than my thirst. I wanted Bella, my wife, not Bella the human.

I lifted my head and looked at Bella. She looked back at me, her hair thrown across the pillows. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes pleaded with me, it was like a request. And I would obey. It was time to be closer to her than ever. To truly be one.

I slid my hand down her stomach to her thigh again. This time I lifted her knee and moved her leg to the side. I repositioned myself over her, putting my weight on my left hand and using my right to repeat the same motion as I had on her other leg, this time on her left leg. I had managed to be completely over her. She trembled and sighed under me, staring at my eyes in anticipation. I would take my time and make sure that I would break all barriers before I tried anything. I wanted this to be as easy as possible for her.

I placed my hand on the side of her face and kissed her, with as much love and care as it was possible. I wanted to show her how much I truly cared for her. She responded, kissing me slowly at first, and building up to a fiery kiss, a kiss that consumed me. I moved my hands all over her body, caressing her waist, her breast, her thighs... I ventured further, travelling down her stomach, below her navel, until I felt an extreme heat emanating from her. She surrendered with a quiet moan, letting me go further. This was a foreign body part to me, but I was curious about it. I caressed gently between her legs, and she arched her back, letting out a sigh. This was pleasurable for her. I progressed further by exploring more, touching different parts of it, testing out Bella's sensitivity to each touch. She would respond by letting quiet moans and whimpers. This was making me more and more eager to finally unite us in the culminating act of love.

I moved my hand away and Bella exhaled. She was panting and a small bead of sweat rolled from her forehead into her hair. Her scent was more delicious and intense than ever, yet I had never ignored my thirst so well. I was focused on something else now.

I moved my hips forwards, closer to hers, until I could feel her. Bella braced herself and put her arms around me.

"If it hurts, if there's anything wrong at all, you need to tell me, Bella."

"Okay," she whispered, as she looked into my eyes. There was a mixture of love, a fierce determination, and a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," I assured her.

Bella nodded and positioned herself closer to me. I kissed her forehead and moved my hips further into hers until I felt her moist heat on me. I slid very slightly into her, testing the barrier. Bella squeezed me in her embrace. In one steady motion I thrust my hips forth and felt the heat absorb me completely. It was an indescribable feeling, being one with Bella. We fit like pieces of a puzzle, and we belonged together.

Bella let out a whimper and I opened my eyes to find her face was distorted in a grimace of pain. I panicked instantly.

"Bella, are you okay?" My hands rushed to her face, analysing her, studying her.

"I'm okay," she finally said.

I was sure she was not telling the whole truth. I didn't want to cause her pain, so I pulled my hips away from hers, leaving the warm place that felt like home to me, and, as much as my body ached to go back, I did not give in to it.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Edward, I'm fine" she said, lifting her hand to my face and stroking it. "It was bound to be a bit unpleasant on the first go, you just need to carry on."

I hoped she was telling the truth. There was nothing I wanted more than to feel it all again. Slowly, I repositioned myself at her entrance again and let myself be swallowed by the heat and moisture. It felt amazing. Bella sighed and moved her legs slightly to the sides. I slid out and back in. This was better than I could ever have imagined.

I crushed my lips to Bella's and let myself be rid of all barriers. I caressed her body with my free hand, tightening my grip on her. I grasped her arms, her waist, her face, her legs... I was in a feverish trance, moving my body against hers, trying as hard as I could to control the speed of my thrusts.

"Oh, Bella," I let out, in a husky voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella's voice came out half as a whisper, like she was out of breath.

I kept moving, grabbing Bella, kissing her. Kissing her lips, her neck, her face, her hair. Something inside of me started building up, instigating me to speed up. I did, increasing my pace steadily, but being careful not to go over the speed of a normal human.

At this point, Bella was letting out quiet moans and whimpers, squirming under me, moving in rhythm with my thrusts. She was getting hotter and I could see a thin layer of sweat building on her skin. She had her eyes shut, her mouth slightly open, and an expression of pleasure on her face.

Without warning, my feelings intensified and I lost my control. Trying to channel my excesses, I grabbed the nearest thing I could, one of Esme's pillows, and I bit into it, ripping it to shreds. The feathers inside it spread all over the bed and Bella's body, face and hair. There she was, looking truly like an angel.

Bella's moans got louder, and I felt her quiver under my body, tensing her stomach and digging her nails into my back. She screamed my name as she held herself closer to me, squeezing me in her arms. Hearing her shouting my name like that was more than I could bear. It got too much for me, and I grabbed and bit another pillow, as I, myself, came to an ecstasy of pleasure. It felt like a wave had come, crashed, and then slowly gone away, leaving only a feeling of complete bliss.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to move. I was ecstatic. It had all gone well after all, much better than I could have expected it. It had felt amazing, we had both enjoyed it, and now she was truly my Bella, as I was hers to keep. I didn't care about heaven or hell any more. This was as good as it could ever get, I was certain. I kissed her lips once again, stroking her cheek. I moved up and then to her side. I stretched out on the bed and put my arm around Bella, who immediately rolled on to her side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she said.

I chuckled. She was thanking me? I should be thanking her. But I decided I would not spoil this moment, and I just kissed her forehead and hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep. Unlike most of the other nights I had looked over Bella sleeping, she hardly moved this night, and she didn't talk in her sleep. She slept peacefully and had a smile on her face.

The hours went by and the sun started rising. The light crept up into the bedroom through the French doors, bathing Bella in golden light. Which brought something to my attention. I was sure she had no marks on her skin last night. And now, large blue and purple blotches were blossoming on her skin. Carefully, trying not to wake her up, I matched my fingers to the marks on her arms and ribs. I couldn't believe it, I had hurt her! And she hadn't told me to stop. Bella had let me get away with enough, this was too much. I was a monster for agreeing to this and I was certainly not going to make love to her until she was changed. It was too dangerous, and I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her.

An overwhelming feeling of self-hatred washed through me. I was furious at myself for this. All that was left to do now was wait for Bella to wake up, and apologize profusely.


End file.
